Haunted Dreams
by Aroband
Summary: Old fears haunt their dreams, old wounds continually reopened. Their only comfort is the other's embrace to remind them that they are not alone. (Oneshot) [Rated M for a reason, things get spicy. You were warned.]


Pink and black miasma swirled, sluggishly flowing around her in the cold void where they were both trapped. It had been that way for uncountable years, the stalemate between her and the beast. The only way for it to get free would be to consume her, but her divine power kept it at bay. But in order to hold the monster back, she had to trap herself in a cage of her own design, lest the beast destroy the world.

That was how it had been and how it would continue to be.

But suddenly something was different. It was the echo of a whisper, but it was there. Steadily, it grew, louder and louder. Source less, the noise reverberated around the void they inhabited until it was all consuming. And steadily, the essence of the beast shifted, more aware than before. Like a person slowly coming awake, she felt the creature's awareness press at the cage, trying to push it, bend it, break it. When it held firm, its perverse attention shifted to the other occupant of the prison.

She could feel it's hateful gaze upon her, slowly becoming stronger, a vice closing in on her. She knew something was wrong, that the beast shouldn't be able to awaken to this degree, but knowledge fell flat against reality. Her powers flared, trying desperately to keep the pressing evil back, but slowly loosing ground. The viscous evil closed in on her, and all the while, that haunting sound resounded in her ears. A chilling horror, promising death, destruction, and the end of all existence.

She flailed wildly, but couldn't stop the blackness as it closed in, and the last thing she was aware of was the horrifying sound of evil laughter.

Suddenly everything shifted. The darkness wasn't as pressing, the noise wasn't vile laughter, but terrified screaming, and something else, a soft voice that promised safety and comfort. "Zelda. Zelda! Zelda, you're okay!" Hands gripped her shoulders, holding her steady. She felt the thrill of fear in her bones, her panicked mind telling her to escape, to resist, but the hands were gentle and comforting. "Please Zelda, you're okay. It wasn't real, it's gone. He's gone. Come back to me." Slowly, the screaming faded, becoming harsh sobs, and a light flared into existence, revealing askew sheets and wooden walls. Holding the light was a young man, his bare chest scarred but strong. His blue eyes were concerned and anchored her. The dream faded completely as reality flowed back around her. The man hardly had a second to put the candle down before she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He shifted on the bed, drawing her into his lap and holding her gently until the sobs that rocked her body slowed and faded.

She slowly felt the last of her terror fade away in the soft embrace of the young man. "You're okay, Zelda. It's over. It's not real. You're free," he murmured above him, she held tight to him the steady thumping of his heartbeat pushing the memory of that evil laughter to the back of her mind. Slowly, exhaustion crept back over her as adrenaline and terror faded away. Her grip on the boy relaxed slightly as he whispered words of comfort into her messed hair, and she dropped back into sleep with the comfort of his arms around her.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, sun shining through the bright green leaves of the canopy. Birds chirped from branches and squirrels bounded along the ground, looking for fallen food. He inhaled a deep breath of the clear, warm air. He rounded the tree and dropped to the ground, pulling colorful mushrooms from their hiding place. They were good specimens, likely to make a tasty stew or sell for a good amount. Satisfied, he tucked them into his bag before going back to walking aimlessly through the woods.

He knew he had something to do but couldn't quite remember what it was. Probably some errand for one of the villagers, but he couldn't remember who it was for. It was important, but the exact nature of the task eluded him. He dismissed it, figuring that it would come to him. And if not, it couldn't have been that important in the first place. Instead, a bright patch of flowers caught his attention and he gently picked the beautiful blooms.

Abruptly, the air shifted. What had been a warm breeze turned into a hot wind. The fresh smell of nature and trees twisted into the smell of rot and decay. The flower in his hand drooped, wilting before his eyes. Trees around him decayed and crumbled, changing the bright wood into a barren group of dead trees. Beyond them, rising in the distance, he saw a ruined castle standing over the land. It pricked at his memory, but before he could try to figure out why, darkness erupted from its spire, the once proud towers crumbling as evil burst out, covering the land and flowing into the sky. The suddenly overcast sky flickered with nauseating pink lightning and memory crashed into his mind.

He was supposed to stop this. The decay, the land turning to ash before this evil, he had been trusted to stop it. To kill this evil, this monstrous destruction before it could be unleashed. But he wasn't just supposed to kill, he realized. He had been supposed to save someone.

And that person had been trapped in the castle.

He stumbled to his feet, tears flowing down his cheeks, and ran towards the ruins. Maybe he hadn't failed yet, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe, just maybe. But before he had moved more than a few clumsy steps, a shrill scream echoed though the land. It was haunting and told a story of utmost agony. It only lasted for a second before dying away, replaced with horrible laughter. A wall of dark decay rushed towards him as he fell to his knees. He had lost, failed at his one job. The wall of shadow rushed towards him, its very existence a reminder of his failure. His tears continued to streak down his cheeks, and he surrendered to the darkness as it enveloped him.

Hands reached out of the darkness, shaking him out of his stupor. The presence pierced his isolation and promised that he wasn't alone. His eyes snapped open and frantically scanned over the girl in front of him, his eyes still streaming with tears. The concerned look on her face and in her clear green eyes held him steady.

"Link, are you all right? You were crying in your sleep again." He didn't waste a moment grabbing her and holding her close, assuring himself of her presence. He held her as close to him as he could, feeling her golden hair, inhaling her sweet scent, anything to ground him in the present. To remind him that he hadn't failed. That the most important thing in the world was still real. He could feel his hands trembling as he stroked her hair, but it grounded him, reminding him of where he was and what he had achieved. Of what he hadn't lost.

He let his eyes close, ignoring the small cabin, the warmth of the blankets and furs beneath him, the cool of the night air, everything except the girl in his arms. She didn't say anything else, just let him hold her. His racing heart calmed, and he closed his eyes with relief. He could feel himself slipping away, still in the soothing embrace of the young woman.

"Thank goodness you're alive," he mumbled before his mind slipped back into sleep.

* * *

It had been weeks since Link and Zelda arrived at Hateno Village, dirty and exhausted from their final battle with the Calamity. They had kept to themselves, staying in the house Link had bought. With a little help, it was habitable enough for two people, which was just what the duo needed. But the villagers quickly realized the young hero was back and that he had brought someone with him. Whispers surrounded the two on their rare appearances in the village proper. But the villagers let them keep their solitude.

The pair wasted away the weeks, never far from each other. They eliminated the few bokoblins in the area any time they resurfaced. Link cooked elaborate meals for them and started a small garden. They visited Kakariko and galivanted around the Hyrulean countryside. Together, they made what had once been Link's occasional resting place into an actual home. Zelda wrote of the Calamity and Link told her stories of his adventures. His memories also returned steadily, until Link remembered much of his life before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

But for two people living together, they weren't all that close. Their mutual hang ups from their lives before the Calamity kept them from truly finding comfort in each other. They were friends, but nothing beyond that. Neither saw the side-long glances the other directed towards them, both yearning for the other but afraid to upset the delicate balance of peace they had found. The only time their barriers truly fell away what when uneasy dreams shook them awake in the night, their minds reliving the horrors and fears of the past. One would always comfort the other without hesitation, hoping to allay fears they both felt just beneath the surface.

* * *

One stormy night, the two lay asleep; Zelda in the bed upstairs, Link in a nest of blankets and furs beneath the loft. The lightning flashed and thunder echoed through the house and in their dreams. Zelda dreamt of her century-long imprisonment and Link of his failure. They tossed and turned, neither able to escape the trappings of their minds. Zelda finally awoke with a harsh scream, jerking awake and thrashing about. All she could see was brief flashes from the lightning above, illuminating the dark house. And she was alone. No Link to comfort her, to banish her fears.

She was alone.

Link had woken a moment later, paralyzed with the fear that perhaps his dreams were true, that he had somehow failed his mission to save Hyrule and Zelda. She had always been there to comfort him, to assure him that he hadn't failed, that the day was won. But now she wasn't. There was no one there.

He was alone.

Unable to calm the racing of her heart and ease her panic, Zelda wrapped a loose blanket from the bed around her and rushed down the stairs as quickly as she could. Link heard the pounding of her hurried footsteps above him and jumped to his feet. The two met at the bottom of the stairs, staring at each other in their disheveled states, Zelda in a thin shirt, pair of shorts, and blanket and Link in only a loose pair of pants. They stared at each other, a foot apart, drinking in each other's presence. Thunder crashed outside, bringing their minds back to their own terrifying dreams. Zelda felt her heart, still pounding in her chest, and Link's hands shook lightly.

Lightning lit up the cabin again and the two saw each other for only a moment. Zelda saw the fear and longing in his eyes as clearly as he saw it in hers. They both reached for the other and were pulled into a tight embrace. They stared at each other in the dark, faces inches apart, before their lips crashed together. Link's low grunt of relief and Zelda's sigh of contentment was all the communication the two needed. Zelda's blanket fell to the ground as her arms reached around to press Link closer to her. One of her legs wrapped around his hips as he supported her, not letting her back away an inch.

Their lips finally parted as they gasped for breath. Brief flashes of illumination let the desire in their eyes shine through. "Link," Zelda breathed, her voice breathy as the fear in her heart was replaced by longing. "Please, I need you. It's always so empty, so cold, so alone. I need to feel something. Something real. Please." Link could hear the begging in her voice.

"Zelda," he murmured, holding her closer to his chest. She could hear his heart beating loud, torn between his honor and his longing to comfort her and assure himself of her safety. His mind and heart warred for a second more before he relented. "Okay," he said before their mouths found each other's again.

Instead of the frantic pace they had maintained before, the pair moved slowly, fully immersed in the presence of each other. The raging story faded away as Zelda's hands roamed over the many muscles and scars that adorned Link's chest, while his gripped at the soft skin of her neck and trailed along her exposed thigh. Without consciously deciding to, they moved to Link's nest of furs and blankets, laying side by side as they slowly explored each other's bodies. Zelda shivered as she felt Link's warm hand slip under the hem of her shirt and along the bare skin of her back. Her own fingers cupped Link's face and encouraged him to kiss her more forcefully.

The pair paused their ministrations of each other when Link's thumb brushed the outer swell of Zelda's breast. He looked at her through partially lidded eyes, asking for permission. She bit her lip nervously before slowly nodding. As gently as he could, he trailed his palm over the curve of her chest, feeling the skin pebble beneath his touch. Her eyelids fluttered and a soft gasp escaped her lips when his calloused palm brushed her peak. She arched her back, leaning into his touch as he explored her further. His other hand swept up her thigh and grasped the edge of her loose shirt. She gently lifted herself off the bedding to allow him to slowly pull the garment off her body.

Even in the low light, she could see the expression of wonder on Link's face as he stared at her exposed body. She had always been self-conscious about her figure, having seen so many girls more buxom than her in her youth. Now though, under Link's gaze, any thoughts of inadequacy were swept away. Her heart pounded harder under his adoring gaze. For that was the only possible word for the expression on his face.

Link only watched her for a moment more before he dropped his lips back to hers, kissing every inch of her face and sending tingles down her spine. His kisses roamed, trailing down her neck and across her shoulders before dropping to her chest. He kissed every bit of her body he could find, delighting in her every gasp and moan.

Desperate for some way to fend off the delightful agony she was feeling and to return the sensation, Zelda's legs wrapped tight around his waist and pulled him down to her. Their barely clothed bodies collided, their warmth pressing into each other and groans flowing forth from both their throats. Link grasped her beautiful hips, grinding himself against her, staring into her green eyes clouded with lust and desire.

"Zelda," he whispered, focusing her attention on him. Her beautiful eyes cleared slightly as she looked up at him. "Will you let me be yours?" His voice was begging, yearning for her. He didn't know what he would do if she said no, but he knew he had to ask. A slow smile split her face, highlighting her beauty even more.

"Yes, Link," she said lowly. "Make me yours. I love you." His breath hitched, tears momentarily springing to his eyes.

"I love you too." He didn't say anything more, just dropped his mouth back to her, biting gently at her lips and tugging on the sensitive skin there. They both sped up, eager for what would come next. Their remaining clothes were quickly shed and the two embraced each other fully, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Link could feel his length press against Zelda's core and they both groaned at the sensation.

"Link, please," Zelda begged, her desire burning in her voice. Unable to restrain himself any more, Link allowed himself to enter Zelda. They both hissed at the sensation, laying still for a moment as they adjusted to each other. Only when Zelda kissed at his neck again did they start to move.

Their pace only increased as the sensations and the pounding of their blood grew louder. Their hands gripped at every place they could as the feelings began to overpower them. Zelda's fingers entangled themselves in her lover's hair as she pulled his lips forcefully to hers. He kissed her for a moment before slipping past her mouth to caress the sensitive skin just beneath her ear lobe. He kissed her warm flesh before gently biting her there. The burst of sensation was enough to send her over the edge of her pleasure, her body shaking in ecstasy as a soft cry issued forth from her lips and her eyes squeezed shut. Her release was enough to trigger Link's own, and his body stiffened as his own pleasure crashed over him. Their bodies shook together before their strength fled them and they both collapsed back into the blankets. Their bodies parted briefly before they kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms, the storm outside forgotten.

* * *

Cold, empty space was all she could feel as she floated in the void of her own creation. The malicious presence surrounded her again, pressing in on all sides, threatening to overcome her. She felt the panic and terror creep into her heart as she started to thrash against the darkness.

She barely had a moment to fear before warmth flowed through her body. Gentle arms surrounded her and held her close to a strong chest. The void and the evil trapped there faded away, replaced with the sighing of the breeze and the warmth of the sun. Grass tickled the bottoms of her feet and the wind played with her long hair. She opened her eyes and stared into the bright blue eyes that held nothing but love for her. She let her eyes close again, knowing in the deepest part of her heart that she was safe again. That she wasn't alone.

* * *

The empty woods stretched around him as he searched frantically behind every trunk, unable to find what he was looking for. The animals called to him from the treetops and the wind blew through the leaves, but none of that was what he was looking for. Despair gripped his heart the longer he searched and the longer he came up empty. Just as he was about to give into misery, a bright laugh beckoned him from beyond the trees.

In moments, he stepped out into a wide field, eyes locked on the source of the joyous laughter. He couldn't keep himself from running towards her, arms reaching out to embrace her. Her emerald eyes called to him, promising the fulfilment of his search. He took her into a tight hug, fingers tangling in her long hair. He pressed his nose to her golden locks and breathed in her unique scent. Everything about her gave him the comfort he so desperately needed. To assure him that they were alive, and all was right. That he wasn't alone.

* * *

Sunlight bled into the small cottage through the windows, illuminating dust as it spiraled and swirled through the air. Zelda shifted in the blankets beneath the loft, slowly coming awake. Her stirring brought Link out of his sleep as their arms tightened around each other's bare forms. Green eyes met blue as the pair stared at each other.

"Good morning," Link said, his voice low and husky from sleep. Zelda felt tingling shoot up her spine as her body reminded her of the pleasure she had felt from the hands attached to that voice.

"Good morning," she replied, unwilling to break her gaze away from his. She swallowed nervously. Everything that had been so simple the night before was suddenly convoluted and confusing. They both watched each other, not knowing what to do or say next.

Link was the first to break the silence. "Did you have any more bad dreams?" Zelda felt her heart swell for him. He was always so concerned for her. She gently shook her head, her eyes dropping to his still bare chest.

"No, none. I actually slept quite well. It was the best sleep I've had since…" her sentence was left unfinished, but they both knew what she meant.

"Me too," Link mumbled, and they lapsed back into silence. Zelda dropped her gaze to his still exposed chest and slowly trailed her fingers over the skin there. Faint red streaks lined his shoulders and chest, reminding her all the more of their actions the night before. "Zelda." Her eyes jumped back to Link's, waiting on his next words. "What are we going to do about this?"

That was the real question. They had both shared their weaknesses the night before and had revealed the depth of their feelings for each other. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't regret it though. I don't think I ever could." Quiet stretched between them for a moment. "I love you, Link. I think I have for a long time. You make me feel safe, you remind me that everything is okay again."

"There were so many times I thought I had failed. Every time I dreamt of it, I thought I had lost you. I knew I had to save you, no matter what. Because I love you too. And a world without you in it is the worst thing I can imagine." Link's hands tentatively reached up to cup Zelda's cheeks and pull her into a soft, slow kiss. They could feel their love for each other in the embrace, more reassuring and comforting than any words could be. They lost track of time as they rested in each other's embrace. "We can go as slow as you want," Link murmured against her lips. "But I want to be with you, Zelda. I need to be, because you're the only place in the world that feels like home to me."

"Okay," Zelda whispered back. She shifted her body, pushing Link so that he laid flat on his back as she straddled his waist. The blankets slipped off her skin, exposing her beauty to him and making him speechless again. She ground herself against him, his own body responding in kind. "I think we've gone slow enough though."

The two lost themselves in their passions and love, both content in knowing that they would never truly be alone again.

* * *

_Hello all, thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that the sex seemed tasteful and not gratuitous. It's far from the worst I've seen, but still. If you imploded from it, I'm very sorry. Please contact me for a refund. Except that's not how this works, so maybe not._

_Anyways, this was just a little story I've had knocking around in one form or another for a long time. I wanted to see Link and Zelda find some real comfort in each other after all their trauma in Breath of the Wild. And what better way than nightmares and a little love? Plus I've wanted to try writing something a little spicier for a while now and saw an opportunity and took it. All of that said, if you like what you see here, consider reviewing and if you want to see more, check out my longer story 'Revival of the Gods.' New chapter for that will be coming out soon, so you have time to catch up. If nothing else, I hope I was able to entertain you for a little while and I hope to hear from you in the future. Until then, happy reading and cheers!_

_~Aro_


End file.
